


Unexpected

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Drama, Drama & Romance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Kissing, Letters, Lyrium, Mild Language, Realization, Red Lyrium, Romance, Truth, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: Varric Tethras receives a letter from an old flame, requesting a meeting. What starts as a romantic tryst becomes a terrible revelation. Written for Beyond the Veil's Artober event, 'lyrium' prompt.
Relationships: Bianca Davri/Varric Tethras
Kudos: 5
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote dwarves, and it was SO MUCH FUN! This piece was written especially for my friend, Jarakrisafis. I hope you enjoy, Jarak! 
> 
> Submitted as part of the BTV Artober Event, 'lyrium' prompt. 500 words maximum.

_‘Varric,_

_Last I heard from you, you were in that hut in the Frostbacks. Then it was swallowed in an avalanche. A letter would’ve been nice to tell me you were alright. Or alive. You have no idea how I worried for you._

_I have the information you wanted, and a little something extra. Consider it your early birthday present. Expect my arrival on the first of Kingsway._

_Yours,_

_Bianca Davri’_

Varric Tethras stared at the parchment before him as though it was a genlock. He’d read that letter five times already, and it still didn’t sink in. Bianca was worried for him. Her information was too sensitive for a letter. She was _his_ —

Varric sighed, pushing that thought away. Bianca was no more his than the stars in the sky. Thinking otherwise would only lead to more heartbreak.

“I’m too old for this shit,” he muttered. He went to the Herald’s Rest for a drink, absently wondering when he’d become the pathetic Other Man from his novels. The drink didn’t drown his excitement or impatience, it only watered the weed that had taken hold of his heart.

When the first of Kingsway arrived, he found himself standing in the vestibule directly after breakfast, watching the front gate. Hours passed. He chastised himself for being a sentimental fool and retired to his quarters.

“I was wondering when you’d come,” Bianca said from the bed. She stood, slinky silk robe clinging to her curves as she crossed the room to him. “Happy birthday, Tethras,” she purred in his ear, unbuttoning his tunic. A shiver ran through him, heat settling in his belly. He fumbled with his belt.

“I-I thought you wouldn’t come,” he said, voice rough. “That I’d get a letter, like last year—”

“Too important,” she murmured, running her hands over his scarred chest, punctuating her words with kisses. “I found something, Var, something big.”

“Mhmm.” For the first time in years, Varric finally felt complete; he shuddered when her kisses trailed down his jaw and neck. His fingers wound in her soft hair.

“The red lyrium, Varric: it’s alive.”

His eyes flew open. “What?”

“It has the Blight, and only living things can contract the Blight—”

He held her at arm’s length. “How did you learn that?”

“Your letters,” she replied, “That thaig you found. I went there to study the lyrium.”

He broke away, raking his hand through his disheveled hair. “Shit, B! That’s _dangerous—_ ”

“ _I was helping you._ Look what happened to Bartrand. I didn’t want that for you.” Silence. “I needed a Warden mage to help with the Blight. Then I met Lazarus, he gave me Warden contacts.”

He stared at her, the fire in his belly replaced with icy dread. “ _Larius?_ ” He asked. He fell against the wall, eyes wide. “Y-You leaked that thaig to _Larius_ , who then…” Gave it to the Wardens, who gave it to Corypheus. He held his head in his hands and groaned. “Happy Fucking Birthday, Tethras.”


End file.
